Royal Advisor
The Royal Advisor is a minor character and primary antagonist of the fourteenth Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. She is the creator of the dolls Serafina and Mercy. The Royal Advisor doesn't appear to be based on a particular fairytale character, but she may be based on the witch who cursed the Frog Prince. Appearance and Personality Through various portraits, the Royal Advisor is depicted as a squat old woman wearing a dark purple coat lined with black fur over a dark red slip dress. Her white hair is concealed beneath a long dark purple cap. Not much is known of the Royal Advisor's personality, but it is implied that she was envious of higher classes since she was born in a family with low status, desiring power and reputation. Exiled from her clan, the Royal Advisor became hateful towards the world and deceptive towards people. In a parental role, she doesn't care for her creations, considering Serafina a failure and hinting emotional abuse for Mercy since the doll longed for some sort of affection. History The Royal Advisor (her true name is lost to history) was born into a Daemon Evoker family whose spirit animal was a frog. Although an ancient family within the clan, they were nevertheless feared because the frog is known as a messenger from the underworld. Wishing to raise her family's status within the clan, the Royal Advisor began to study every known field of magic, expanding her great magical talents. At first, her studies brought great benefits to the clan (including the powerful enchantments that protected the Daemon Evokers from the outside world) and her family began to be regarded more warmly. However, the Royal Advisor's zeal for learning led her to study dark magic, which was forbidden. At some point, a rabbit Daemon Evoker came to her wishing for an elixir of eternal life. The Royal Advisor provided the elixir, but neglected to warn the girl of the side effects; as a result, the girl floated to the moon and was trapped there forevermore. Eventually, the Royal Advisor's study of dark magic was discovered and she was banished by the Daemon Evoker King, along with the rest of her family. Angry at her exile, the Royal Advisor vowed revenge on the Daemon Evokers and devoted herself more to the dark arts - eventually even learning the secrets of immortality. Although it is not fully confirmed, it is strongly implied that it was the Royal Advisor who cursed Prince James to take the form of a frog. Although, her reasoning for cursing the prince is unknown. A thousand years later, the Royal Advisor's chance for revenge came when King Henryk of the Grak Kingdom declared war on the Daemon Evokers, in the mistaken belief they had stolen his betrothed. After demonstrating her skills and earning the King's trust, the Royal Advisor betrayed Solwood's hidden location to the king's soldiers with the result that most of the Daemon Evokers were killed. When King Henryk adopted Brigid at the request of her mother Princess Wanda, he turned to the Royal Advisor for help in preventing Nuada from reclaiming her. After examining the young princess, the Royal Advisor informed the king she could change Brigid's daemon into white dragonflies with the power of salinization - in addition, she would create two loyal guards to protect the princess at all times. However, this was only a cover for the Royal Advisor's true motive: to sacrifice the princess in the Salt Enchantment Ceremony that would turn the entire world to salt. To further her plan for the Salt Enchantment Ceremony, the Royal Advisor tricked the king into agreeing to put the Salt Enchantment Barrier around his kingdom. Eventually, the king became suspicious of the Royal Advisor's motives and tried to dismiss her but she proved too powerful. In an effort to eliminate all his enemies, the king sent Princess Brigid into exile and collapsed the Grak palace with firebombs. But although Nuada, Serafina, and Mercy were trapped in the salt mine, the Royal Advisor's body was never found and thus her current whereabouts are unknown. She's presumably alive, but it is unknown what she's up to. Powers and Abilities * Summoning Daemon: Like all Daemon Evokers, the Royal Advisor can presumably summon her family's spirit animal, the frog. * Longevity: Being a Daemon Evoker, she most likely has a lifespan longer than that of average humans. ** Immortality: At some point, the Royal Advisor discovered the secrets of immortality and may possibly be immortal as a result. * Black Magic: '''These skills include curses, the ability to turn people into animals, and to create magical lifeforms. * '''Prophetic visions (possibly): The Royal Advisor seem to be able to see glimpses of the future or have similar power. Relationships * Serafina (creation, deceased) * Mercy (creation, deceased) * Prince James (possible curse victim, deceased) * King Henryk (enemy, deceased) * Nuada (enemy, deceased) * Sulfur and Mercury Prototypes (failed creations, deceased) * Dracaena (curse victim) * Rabbit Girl (customer) * Daemon Evokers (member of, exiled) Relevant Parables The Exiled Witch (from Return of the Salt Princess) A long, long time ago, there was a woman who was born into the family blessed by the frogs. Through this family was one of the ancient families of the Daemon Evokers clan, they were feared by everyone. For the frog was known to be a messenger from the underworld, and no one felt comfortable with the people who could summon frogs as their spirit animals. Now, this woman was blessed with great magical talent. She studied every field of magic that she could find, as she wanted to raise her family's status by using her talents for good. At first, it seemed to be working, for the woman worked many types of magic that greatly benefited the whole clan, and the people started warming up to her family. However, in her zeal to learn all the magic she could, she started learning dark magic, which was forbidden. For this, she was stripped of her name and banished by the King. With nothing left, the woman lost all inhibitions and taught herself all manners of forbidden magic, including curses, turning people into animals, creating magical lifeforms. Eventually, she even learned the secret of immortality. Delving into forbidden magic caused her heart to turn cold. All she desired was revenge on the clan that had exiled her. A thousand years passed. She became the Royal Advisor of a human kingdom near her former clan. Finally, her chance for revenge had come... Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercury (from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who worried about his daughter's safety and tried in vain to find suitable guards for her. Seeing his dilemma, his Royal Advisor told the King, "I will create for you the perfect guards - loyal, obedient, powerful, and with the ability to heal themselves." The King agreed, and the Royal Advisor, who was a witch, experimented with her magic, discarding many mud dolls until she finally created two perfect dolls. One doll has a heart of sulfur, and the other had a heart of mercury. The dolls were everything the Royal Advisor promised: loyal, obedient, powerful, and they had the ability to heal themselves of the most mortal wounds. However, what the King did not know was that the dolls' first loyalty was to the Royal Advisor, and not the King or the Princess. The witch commanded the dolls to guard the Princess, as the witch needed the Princess for her plan of revenge. The dolls obediently guarded the Princess as she grew up, and being around the Princess caused them to learn to feel human emotions. When the Princess asked them for their names, the dolls realized that their creator had given them no names. Thus, the dolls named each other, taking inspiration from the materials their hearts were created from. The dolls grew to love the Princess like a sister. However, no matter how much the dolls loved the Princess; they still remembered their first loyalty was their creator and that they were mere dolls, not humans. Their idyllic life was not to last though, for suddenly one day, the Princess left the palace. Not long after that, the palace collapsed, trapping the dolls. After many years, the dolls finally repaired themselves enough to wake up in the ruins of the palace. They found that the witch had left. Having no other purpose, the two dolls decided to obey their last orders and carry out the witch's plan for revenge. To do this, they would first need to find the Princess and lure her back to the kingdom. The Salt Princess (from Return of the Salt Princess) Though she was adopted, the King regarded the Princess as if she were his own daughter. He worried that his people might hurt her if her heritage as a half-blood Daemon Evoker was ever revealed. Luckily, his Royal Advisor had a solution. She used her magic to twist the Princess's Daemon into something more benign - dragonflies with the power of salinization. "Salt is the lifeblood of your country. It can also ward off evil. Your people will see your daughter as a blessing." the Royal Advisor explained to the King. The Mysterious Royal Advisor (from Return of the Salt Princess) One day, over a hundred years ago, the King rigged his palace to explode, so that he might perish with all his enemies. Thus, the Dragon Prince, the two sisters, and the Royal Advisor were all buried under the salt mine with the King. The King did indeed die. However, the Dragon Prince survived, though he was trapped. The two sisters fell into comas while they healed from their injuries. As for the fate of the Royal Advisor, nobody knows, for her body was never found. The Moon Rabbits (from Moonlight Romance) Long ago, in the mythical age, there was a Daemon Evoker whose spirit animal was a rabbit. She fell in love with a fabled king who was descended from a god of archery. The king was a hero who shot down the other nine suns in the sky. Because of his ancestry, the king was immortal, but the rabbit girl was not. Wanting to live with her beloved forever, she asked the witch in her clan for an elixir of eternal life. Now, this witch, whose spirit animal was a frog, knew of forbidden magic. She gave the rabbit girl her desire. However, the witch did not warn her of the side effects of this elixir of eternal life. Innocently, the rabbit girl drank the elixir. Immediately, she grew as light as a feather and flew all the way to the moon. The girl could find no way to go back down to Earth. All she could do was fruitlessly experiment with creating elixirs to fix her curse. Perhaps as a side effect of the original elixir or perhaps because of her own loneliness, the girl's Daemon split into many rabbits. Legend says that on the night of the full moon, the girl will send one of her spirit rabbits down to Earth to help a person in need. It is said that if you are in danger of being parted from your beloved, the rabbit girl will surely send you help if you ask for it. Trivia * While the Royal Advisor has no name, it is possible that she could be connected to the Evil Witch we have seen in multiple Dark Parables games before. * The Royal Advisor is a vengeful and possibly prideful witch since she enjoyed her family's reputation risen after her studies in magic. The colors that Royal Advisor worn (red and purple) respectively represent the sins of wrath and pride. Quotes Quotes by Royal Advisor * "While meditating, I saw the Green Lion Devouring the Sun. I knew the time had come for my revenge." * "Sulfur makes for a servant who is overly emotional like an ordinary human." * "Mercury makes for a servant who is calm and rational, someone who is just like me." Quotes about Royal Advisor * "She was a great witch, but she wanted more power. Eventually, the dark magic seduced her completely." - Nuada * "Our creator always considered me a failure. My feelings get in the way of my missions. Mercy is the perfect one, not me." - Serafina Galleries Depictions= RSP King Henryk and Royal Advisor portrait.jpg|King Henryk and Royal Advisor portrait, Return of the Salt Princess RSP_Royal_Advisor_Serafina_and_Mercy_portraits.jpg|Royal Advisor portrait with Serafina and Mercy, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup13.jpg|Royal Advisor depiction on scroll, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup37.jpg|Royal Advisor depiction in storybook, Return of the Salt Princess Frog Witch.png|Frog Witch emblem |-|Artifacts= Dp14popup15.jpg|Royal Advisor's letter to King Henryk Dp14popup31.jpg|Royal Advisor's diary entry #1 Dp14popup33.jpg|Royal Advisor's diary entry #2 Dp14popup51.jpg|Royal Advisor's diary entry #3 |-|Other Images= RSP Royal Advisor concept art.jpg|Royal Advisor concept art RSP The Exiled Witch parable.jpg|Royal Advisor featured in "The Exiled Witch" parable image RSP Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercury parable.jpg|Royal Advisor featured in "Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercury" parable image Bandicam 2018-03-20 20-45-06-329.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Unnamed People Category:Antagonists Category:Daemons Category:Witches Category:Unknown Status Category:Return of the Salt Princess